Left But Not Forgotten
by XEDWARDS GIRLX
Summary: What if before Edward left, he and Bella made love. and a month after he leaves. she finds out she's pregnant. But what happens when her mother disowns her and her father dies?. And the Cullens are coming home?
1. Chapter 1:Abandoned

New Story! Please review and enjoy!

**BPOV:**

It's strange. You can spend so long with somebody and think you know then better than you know yourself. But in the end you never even knew who they were. I suppose I should have seen it coming right? Why would someone as good and as perfect as him want somebody as useless and flawed as me.

I was a fool to believe that I ever stood a chance. They played me like a instrument and I fell into the trap. I loved them all.

Esme and her motherly nature. The way her smile makes you feel secure and loved.

Carlisle's kind natured smile and his unfailing loyalty to helping people.

Jasper's strength to fight with the monster inside of him. His determination to be strong and to stay true to his family.

Emmet's natural friendliness and soft mannered side. His childlike tendencies that seperate him from other intimidating looking vampires.

Alice and her hyperactive attitude. Her willingness to give anyone and everyone a chance and even her unhealthy obsession with shopping.

Rosalie and her unwavering loyalty and protectiveness to her family. Her stunning beauty and her ability to tell you upfront if she likes you or not.

But most of all Edward. The one who made my heart pound when he was with me and made my heart ache when he was gone. The one who caught me when I fell and stood me back up. But this time he was the one to push me down and I had to pick myself back up.

My heart hurt. My mind hurt. My body hurt. Everything hurt.

But though I had lost everyone and everything I gained another thing. Something I wouldn't give up for the world.

My baby.

Because I, Isabella Swan was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2: Reactions

**I'm bbbaaaccckkk! :D thank you for the reviews, i appreciate them very much. Like hot chocolate and whipped cream with a flake and a toasted marshmellow on top. ... sorry dont want to give anyone an orgasm over it :)**

**Anyway, I Do Not Own twilight Sm does :0**

* * *

><p>Capter 1: Reactions<p>

Bella Pov:

I stood up slowly, holding onto the wall for much needed support. When I was finally up I wrapped the pregnancy tests up quickly before throwing them into the bin and coverng them with tissue paper.

I walked back into my room and sat on my bed before I started to cry again. I was scared and alone. I needed Edward here with me, but he didn't love me and I couldn't tie him down with a baby. I'll never forget the day he left.

*_Flashback*_

_I looked over at Edward's hardenedd figure as he stood oin front of me. He and the other Cullen kids hadn't been in school for the past three days, and I was begginging to worry. When I looked into Edwards eyes he looked dead and his usually swimming topaz eyes were a solid onyx._

_"Come take a walk with me Bella" He said, his voice rough and demanding._

_I followed him to the edge of the forest outside my house on the trail before I spoke._

_"Whaats wrong Edward?"_

_"We're leaving. Bella."_

_"What? Why? I mean... One more year? Let me mke it easier on Charlie before I just dissapear forever?" I asked, confused at the sudden choice to leave._

_He just shook his head and closed his eyes. But it took me a minute for his words to catch up to me. _

_"When You Say We?"_

_""I mean my family and myself!" He whispered his voice rough._

_"B-but. You love me. Why would you leavve. My birthday, you saidd you loved me and that we belonge together. You promised you'd never leave"_

_"Well thiins change. I never loved you. You were nothing more than a play thing to me!" He sid, eyes cold._

_He handed me a small silver cellphone beffore saying. "Tis is for you. It has my number in it. But only mine. If you need me. For emergancies only though!" "And I mean Emergancies." _

_And with that he ran away, with mme stupidly chasing after him shouting his name._

_*Flashback Ended*_

After that, Sam found me and bought me hoome to Charlie. I act like I'm fine around everyone. But in reality I'm dying inside.

I knew I had to tell my parents, so I picked up the phone and dialled Renees number.

It rang twice before she picked up.

(A/N Rennes words are in italic, Bellas are in Bold)

_hello?_

**_Mom?_**

_Oh Bella!_

**Mum, I.. er...have...to tell you something.**

_Oh what is it honey?_

**Mummy, I'm soo sorry. but... I I I I'm pregnant.**

It was silent on the phone before Rene spoke up again.

_I never , ever want to hear your voice again, You are dead to me Isabella, I should of aborted you whilst I had the chance. Goodbye._

And with that, she hung up. I couldn't contain the anger I flt toward my mother, so I picke up the thing closest thing to me an threw it, which just happened to be my lamp.

Afteer Renes rection, I was scarred shitless of Charlies. But I couln't give up now. I went downstairs and started on dinner. making his favourite. Beef soup as a starter, Fish fry as a man and Blueberry pie for desert.

Just as I finished lating it all up, Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey kid. *sniffs* food smells great, what we havin'?" He complimented

"Beef soup, fish fry and blueberry pie." i sid acting nonchallantly as if I wasn't buttering him uup.

"Souunds good" He sid

I placed the soup an fish fry in front of him before getting a bowl of soup for myself.

I sat ddown sipping at the soup before I decided to come straight out with it.


	3. Chapter 3: Does The Drama Ever End?

Thank** you for the reviews but for a new chapter want at least 5 more review. Thank you xx**

**Bpov:**

'Dad I'm pregnant.' I said and holding my breath.

I looked up and saw that Charlie had a giant smile on his face

'I'm gonna be a granddad?' He smiled.

'Yeah' I replied smiling too. He stood up and hugged me whilst I cried happy tears. I didn't need my mother or the cullens as long as I had my dad.

I cleaned up dinner before going to bed with a smile on my face. Things were going to be okay. I think.

1 Month Later!

I stood there wearing black whilst bawling my eyes out as they slowly lowered my dad into the ground. I couldn't believe he was goe. Theonly person left who cared about me was gone.

I remember when I got the phonecall telling me that my father had been shot in the head and a note was found on him sayin the words '_victoria'_

I'd refused to talk to anyone fore two weeks until I finally cracked and let people in. I found out I was Having sextuplets which meant I had to buy and care for six babies on my own. I also found out that Charlie secretly has over 7 million stashed away in a bank account which was in his will said to be given to me along with the house and a blue Chevrolet 8 seater truck.

I didn't have to movw, but I knew that as long as I was in that house. I'd never be able to let go of Charlie. So I moved into a nice 10 bedroom house in the edge of forks forest. It was specially built but I had the money to buy it.

I got in my car ready to drive to Seattle when I saw the entire Cullen family stood in front of my driveway. And _He_ was ther. So I said the first thing that came to mind.

'.FUCK!' I screamed as they slowly approached.

**There you go. I know I haven't updated in a while but I promise to soon. Please review and I'll update sooner! xxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>EPOV:<p>

We were coming back. Alice had seen a vision of Charlie dying and Bella being all alone but after that, her future went blank and we couldnt see her.

When we got to her house it had a rent sign outside and looked and smelled as if it hadn't been lived in for weeks. When I went up to Bella room there was her scent but it smelt faint and most of her stuff was gone. Her bed, most of her clothes and all of her pictures and shampoos, deoderants,creams and make-up.

But it looked as though she'd knocked something off. As I looked closer I saw it was two bottles of pills. But when I read the labels. I gasped. My family came upstairs to see what the problem was but when they saw the name of the pills they gasped aswell.

She was on Ant-depresants and Eating disorder pills.

'Why?' I asked.

'I don't know son. But why dont I go to the hospital and I'll pull up her files?' He said walking towards the window.

'Okaii' we all agreed. He jumped out and ran to the hospital.

He came back aound half an hour later. And with that he read through her file.

As he read on his face became horrified.

'What is it sweetheart?' Esme asked gently.

'A wek after we left, she was diagnosed as catatonic, then two weeks after she was labeled with an anorexic eating disorder then she was diagnosed with anxiety disorder and depression.' He sid darkly.

'EDWARD YOU FUCKING IDIOT!' Emmet shouted his fist connecting with my face.

'HOW COULD YOU? WE TOLD YOU THIS WOULD END BADLY, BUT YOU COULDN'T LISTEN COULD YOU FUCKWARD?' Alice sceamed before her hand connected with my cheek.

'ENOUGH CHILDREN!' Esme yelled demandclear in her voice.

'Edward, you may be my son. But we told you it would end bad. I'm so dissapointed in you. How could you do this to her?' Esme said,

'I'm sorry. But I deserve your dissapointment. And also so much more for what I did to her before we left.' I said sobbing lightly.

'What do you mean?' Carlisle asked.

'I I I slept with her the day before we left.' I whispered.

'WHAT!' They all shouted.

'I'm sorry.'

'You make me sick' Jasper said.

I looked up shocked suprised that he'd said anything , he always avoided Bella.

'Yeah thats right. I may of kept my distance from Bella and come off as cold towards her, but I saw her as my little sister. I don't know about the rest of you. But I'm going to find her.' He said before jumping out the window

'We'll talk later.' Emmet said darkly before jumping out the window.

'I thought you were better than this ' Alice said before jumping out the window.

'WHat happened to you son?' Esme said before jumping out the window.

'I may not of been the kindest to her but your a jerk' Rosalie said

'I can't even look at you right now' Carlisle said before jumping out the window.

'I dropped the pills in my pocket and took off after the family. We ran for a little while until we got to a giant house on the edge of Forks. We came to a halt at the bottom of the driveway and I relished in her scent.

We started walking up the drive and as we got closer we heard the door opend and close before it was locked. I heard a car start up before a blue Chervelot came down the drive. But as soon as she saw us. She stopped the car and froze.

'SHIT' She screamed. To say we were shocked was an understatement. We'd never heard Bella curse.

She opened the car door and ran into her house before slamming and locking the door. We ran up to the door and saw her slide down it and break down in tears. I wanted nothing more than to wrap her up in my arms, but I couldn't and it broke my heart a little more.

Alice timidly reached out and knocked before stepping back.

'What?' Bella whispered.

'Please Bella, we only want to talk.' Esme chided.

'About what? How you left me. Alone. Defenceless... Pregnant.?' She said whispereing the last word.

'W-what?' I asked, had she moved on?

'Yeah, did you know that a vampire male can impregnate a fertile human?' She said bitterly as she stood to face us. She opened the door and we looked down towards her stomch. But instead of a slightly raised 2 month gone bump. She looked at least 4 months pregnant.

'H-how are you so big?' I asked, had she cheated on me?

'There was someone else wasn't there!' I screamed.

'What! No!' She said teard scoming to her eyes.

I felt my eyes turn black with rage as I grew angrier.

'THEN WHY DO YOU LOOK FOUR MONTHS PREGNANT WHEN WE ONLY HAD SEX TWO MONTHS AGO!' I spat

She cried as she reached behind her and picked something up off of the drawer next to her.

'THIS IS WHY I LOOK SO 'BIG'!' She screamed before slamming the door and running upstairs.

I slowly looked down at the sonogram and instantly hated myself more if that was possible said Cullen twins on the top along with Isabella Swan age 18.

'Well, are they yours?' Alice asked.

'She's having twins' I said

They all sent me vicious glares beofre turniing to knock on her door again.

She didn't answer the door but she did come down and looked at us through the door.

She had tears streaking down her face and I wanted nothing more than to run to her and hold her to me. but I knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon, so I settled for staring into her eyes.

'What'?' She asked coldly glaring.

'I-i'm sorry Bella. I should of thought before I talked and assumed.'

'I forgive you. I would of done the same thing. But I don't forgive any of you for leaving apart from Jasper and Rosalie.'

I stared at her in shock and hurt.

'But B-bella?' I asked.

'No! You all left and you didn't even say goodbye! At least Jasper stayed away for my own safety and Rosalie showed her dislike. Not one of you bothered to say goodbye!' She screamed

'Bella I'm sorry. I didn't mean to attack you and I was always so scared of hurting you. I may not of shown it but I always thought of you as a little sister. When Edward told us to leave I thought he only meant me and even then I thought that you would stay with them. I-im so sorry.' Jasper said looking down. As much as I wanted to deny the fact he was right, I couldn't. He had been the first to leave with the only thoughts runnning through his head which were 'It's all my fault. How could I do that.'

Bella opened the door slightly to let Jasper in before giving him a hug a telling him not to blame himself.

'B-b-bella?' Rosalie asked nervously.

'Yeah?'

'Umm. I-I don't ususally say this but. I'm. Sorry. I never meant to be such a bitch to you. I was so jealous ofyou. You had your humanity. Your ability to have children and you were ready to throw it all away. I was trying to keep you away. So you wouldn't give up the things I wanted so badly. I guess I just needed to realise that you and Edward were in love.' She said as venom filled her eyes.

'Aaah Rose.' Bella chocked out before opening the door and running to Rose and wrapping her into her arms.

They both sobbed onto eachothers shoulders as they emraced eachother.

'Come on.' She said ushering her into the house.

Bella turned to us and spoke in a strong voice.

'I don't hate you. I just need some.. Time. Ok. I love you all I just can't do this right now. I just lost everything and yet got the one thing I wanted since you left. Since you left everything went wrong. I have no-one left.' She sobbed before collapsing on the floor at our feet. We all bent down and embraced heer shaking form.

'Come on dear let's get you inside.' Carlisle said softly helping her up and into the house. We all sat down onte the beautifully designed couches before starting.

'What happened since w left Bella?' I asked gently wiping her tears away from her face as she leaned into my touch.

'After I found out I was pregnant. I told Rene. She told me I was no longer her daught- she chocked out, whilst Esme grew appaled at the thought- daughter, she disowned me. Then after I told CHarlie, he said he'd be ther for me. People at school called me a slag and told everyone I slept around.' She paused taking in a shaky breath. 'Then Charlie died and I was alone. They kept saying there was a compication with the babies.' We froze.

'Bella, love what do you mean by compliction?' I asked my voice shaking.

'They said they can't get a clear view of them and it looks as though theres something else there too but they don't know what it is.' She sniffed. We all got a scared look on our faces and when she saw she chuckled and shook her head at us.'

'Don't worry. It's because of the membrane. The vampire part makes it harder to see through it. And theres triplets.' She said quietly at the end.

'Wait, how do you know that.?' Esme asked.

'I guess the babies, flipped Edwards ability and can send a message to someone and have a conversation to me in their mind. They only said 'three...baby...hard...bag' I fugured that's what it meant. But I can't go to the Ob/GYN again. They'd figure it out.' She said looking down.

'Bella. We'll be hear for you.' I spoke with strong conviction.

'You will?' She whispered. Looking up into my eyes with hope and love shining in them.

'Of Course Bells we can't leave you now squirt!' Emmet boomed.

She reached over and placed my hand atop her buldging stomach.

'Say hello to our babies' She said smiling with tears in my eyes.

I gasped as I felt them move under my hand.

'Daddy's here' I whisperd stroking the bump through her top before bringing Bella's face to mine and kissing her with unadultered passion.

'I loe you.' We both said at the same time as we brokke apart.

ANd witht that we heard a chorus of aww's and squeals from around the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okai, Sorry I took so long to update.<strong>

**1-3 reviews. = No new chapter**

**4-8 reviews= Short chapter**

**9- 12 reviews = Long chapter.**

**Anymore= Extremely grateful me! :)**

**SO Review thankyou xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK, SO I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES! I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THAT, IN BETWEEN WORK, FAMILY AND REVISING I HAVEN'T REALLY HAD TIME TO UPDATE MY STORIES. BUT NOW THINGS HAVE CALMED DOWN I'M GOING TO TRY AND REVIEW A LOT MORE!**

**PLEAS LEAVE A REVIEW THANKS!**

EPOV:

I think I was still in shock coming to terms with the act that I was going to be a father. To trplets no less.

And to think that i missed the first two months of their life in the womb. I missed the first scan, telling Charlie and Rene with Bella, buying pregnancy tests for Bella. i missed it and though they wouldnt remeber anyway. Bella would and so would I.

I looked down to my angles sleeping form and carefully rested my hand on her buldging stomach where our children rested beneath.

I slowly removed my hand and went down the stairs to recieve a well deserved verbal beating from my family. As soon as I descended the stairs I recieved a solid punch to the face. Ok maybe a physical beating too then.

'What the he-' I started only to be cut off by a furious Esme.

'I cannot believe the amount of pain you ave put that poor girl through. If you had thought about the effects of our departure properly noe of this would have ever happened. And I raised you better than this as for you to raise your voice and accuse a woman of cheating.-' 'I-' ' Do not interupt me boy. You will listen and you will listen good. If I ever see her cry again because of you, you can kiss your crown jewels goodbye. DO you understand me!' Esme thundered and I pailed visibly at her threat.

'Y-yes M-mam' I stuttered seeing the stone cold seriousness in her eyes.

'Good.'

We all looked up then at the sound of Bella walking down the stairs slowly.

'Um, hey' She said quietly

'Good morning dear' Esme said walking up to her and wrapping her arms around her.

At the gesture tears sprung to Bella's eyes and she pulled back from Esmes embrace and ran up the stairs covering her mouth with her hand to disguise her sobs.

I started to make my way towards the stairs only to be stopped by a small hand being placed on my shoulder.

'Let me.' Esme said as she walked past me and walked up to the stairs.

**EsPOV:**

I slowly made my up the stair and followed the scent to Bella's room and knocked.

We were going to talk and I was not going to leave my daughter until she orders me away. I made that silent oath as I waited for the door to open.

**I learned from my mistake**

**And I'm ready to pick up the pieces**

**And with a little faith**

**My daughter should see reason.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, So this is the first chapter in a few months. I'm soooo sorry for the wait but I'll try to keep up with my stories.<strong>

**NEXT CHAPTER: ESME/BELLA BONDING AND CARLISLE/BELLA BONDING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**JUST A SHORT MESSAGE.**

**I DIDN'T REALLY PAY ENOUGH ATTENTION INTO THIS IN THE BEGGINING SO TO HERE'S SOMETHING TO CLEAR THE CONFUSION.**

**DESPITE WHAT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS MAY HAVE SAID, BELLA'S HAVING TRIPLETS.**

**SECOND EDWARD LEAVING THE PHONE WILL BE EXPLAINED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS**

* * *

><p>BPOV:<p>

I couldn't help but feel sad when Esme embraced me. It had been months since I'd last felt the comfort of a mothers loving arm and I certainly missed it. I didn't want to upset Esme but I had to get away to let it out.

I sniffled and looked up as I heard a knock on the door, followed by Esme's sweet voice.

'Bella sweetie can I come in?' She asked

I didn't have it in me to tell her no and so I slowly got up and unlocked the door before walking back towards the bed and laying back down.

I didn't ear her walk in, but I heard the door close behind her and smelt her naturally sweet and calming scent as she approached.

I felt a slight dip on the side of the bed and not a moment later felt her hand comb through my tangled hair.

'what's wrong sweetie?' She asked gently as though not to upset me.

'I'm sorry Esme. I never meant to react that way it's just when you hugged me- It-It reminded me of a mothers hug. And that I don't have one anymore' I said before the tears began to pour once again at the pain of my late mothers dismissal towards me.

'Oh my poor darling' She whispered before wrapping me in her arms and placing light kisses across my head. I relaxed into her and let all the pent up emotions out

When my tears finally ceased I looked up and smiled slightly as I noticed Carlisle who had somehow slipped behind Esme as I cried.

'Bella I know how hard our leaving has been on you. And I can assure you I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you. But I _swear_ to you that I shall never leave you again, my daughter.' Esme vowed strongly taking my hand in hers tightly by human standards.

'The same goes for me. I love you like a daughter and shall forever regret leaving you. I hope one day you ca forgive us.' Carlisle said gently getting onto his knees and taking my free hand in his.

I looked at the faces of the people I called my parents and instantly flung myself into their arms.

'I love you both. I forgive you. All of you' I said kissing their cheeks softly before leaning back against the bed.

They both smiled before kissing my cheek.

'How about we all go back downstairs' Carlisle suggested quietly

'Um, can you send Edward up? We have to talk' I said firmly.

'Of course sweetie' Esme whispered just as there was a timid knock at the door.

As they left the room I saw Edward poke his head around the door.

'Can I come in?'He asked softly

I just nodded slowly and scooted back on the bed as he sat himself down next to me.

'We need to talk' I said strongly leaving no room for argument.

'I know' He said simply

'You left' I accused

'I know and I'm going to explain everything.' He vowed before taking in a deep breath and beginning.

'Well..'

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. I'M GONNA TRY TO ET THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS POSIBLE. PLEASE REVIEW ANY IDEA'S YOU HAVE. THANKS XXX<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey GUYS, I'VE HAD SOME LAPTOP TROUBLE LATELY SO UNTIL IT'S FIXED I CAN'TUPDATE ANY STORIES. IT SHOULDN'T TAKE TOO LONG TO FIX SO PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME. THANKS!X_**


	8. Chapter 8: Mama's still got it

**_SORRYNIT'S TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE. MY LAPTOP TOOK A LITTLE LONGER TO FIX THAN I FIRST THOUGHT._**

**_HERES A CHAPTER, PLEASE ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>BPOV:<em>**

'Well...'

'Well what?'I asked impatiently.

'I..I don't know what to say..' He trailed off.

'You see Bella, I always knew that something bad was waiting to happen. The catalyst to the explosion you know? I guess in a way I was anticipating something to happen which would stupidly make me think that leaving you would be the best option.'

He paused for a moment before looking up at me again.

'I guess most of the reason was when I heard Charlie's thoughts, I mean I knew he was just being protective but something inside me just agreed with what he thought. I remember it so perfectly. '_I don't know what Bella sees in that boy. Lord knows she'd be better off with Jacob, they've known eachother for years they have a much stronger bond.'_ I knew that I shouldn't let it get to me but then I thought back to when he gave you your present at school and how happy you looked with him.. I-I guess I just made my anxiety the party it just added to my thoughts that you'd be better off without me.' He paused for a second and took a shaking breath in.

'I was going to leave that night, but something inside me broke and I just felt the need to be with you in the most special way I could. When I realized what I'd done... what I'd taken from you just made me hate myself more... But I couldn't tie myself from you, I had to know that there was a glimmer of hope that you'd call maybe but then I remembered what I said... Only for emergancies, I wanted nothing more than to call you and beg you to take me back.' He said his voice leaking a little more anger into it.

'But Bella I want... no I need you to forgive me, to tell me you still love me.' He begged lifting himself slightly to place his hands on the side of my face gently.

I looked down at my hands, the tears filling in my hands.

'I can't. You-You hurt me so bad, and I can't forgive you for that. I can't forgive any of you yet, I may have said that I would or did but I can't. I had nobody! NOBODY! I love you so much. I love all of you, but I can't lie to myself and say that I forgive you.' I cried softly.

'Oh Bella my sweet. We understand and we all love you too, don't ever doubt that.' He said lovingly.

'Come on let's get downstairs snd get you something to eat' He said taking my hand and pulling me up.

I smiled and wiped my face before folliwing him out the door and down the stairs.

When we got to the kitchen I noticed Esme stood over the stove stirring what smelt like vegetable soup. She turned when she noticed us there.

'Oh I hope you like soup, everyone else has gone for a quick hunt, they shouldn't be too long' She smiled before turning back to the pot of bubbling soup.

I walked over to my island and sat down on the cushy bar stool leaning back into it and sighing at the relief it bought my back.

'Are you ok love?' edward asked worry creasing his forehead.

'Yeah just tired, adn my back hurts' I whined softly rubbing my aching back to try and relieve some pressure.

I felt him move behind me and move my handds out of the way before he slowly started to massage my back working out the kinks out. I moaned softly making him pause and shift nervously before starting up again.

'Is this better' He asked, his voice now having a husky tone to it.

I decided to tease him a little more by standing up and turning to lift myself on my tip toes to place a sweet kiss on the edge of his jaw. I trailed my lips softly up to his ear getting as close up to him as I could and smiled coyly as I felt something poke me in the stomach. I leaned up a little more and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth and released it dragging my teeth on the way down.

'Much' I whispered huskily before trailing my hands down lightly over his chest and 'accidently' brushed his straining problem before turning and walking out the kitchen with a slight swing to my hips, thinking one thing.

_**Mama's Still Got**_** It** As I heard his shuddering breath.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys, tell me your thoughts... thanks! x<p>

XXEDWARDSGIRLXX


	9. Blowjob

Hope** You Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

She was evil. Pure 100% deadly seductively perfect evil! I turned around briskly just in time to see her walk around the corner; hips swinging in time. I took another deep shuddering breath as I shifter in my pants at the sudden discomfort.

I hear my mother chuckle behind me as she mutter 'whipped' under her breath. I turned around in shock and looked at her in disbelief.

'What?' She asked innocently.

'Seriously mom? I'd expect that from Emmet but not you!'I said with my mouth handing open.

'Oh Edward dear I may be your mother but I'm not old and close your mouth honey you'll catch a fly' She said chuckling before turning back to the pot of soup.

I slowly closed my mouth and turned to follow Bella's footsteps .

I found her sat nonchalantly on the cream sofa in the darkened den and made my decision right there. I slowly walked up behind her and brought my hands down onto her shoulders and dragged them down her back. I felt her shudder lightly and smiled.

I bent down and placed my mouth beside her ear.

'That was a very mean thing to do love. You seem to have taken pleasure in leaving me in a flustered state.' I whispered sucking on her neck lightly leaving behind a slight red splotch.

'I don't know what your on about' She said softly her breath catching as I sucked a little harder.

'Are you sure about that minx?' I responded nibbling lightly causing her to let out a soft moan and a mouth-watering scent to wash out over the room.

'Well maybe I can help you remember' I smirked

'Mmmm...' Was all I heard as I walked around to the front of the sofa and leaned into her blowing on her face lightly making her dazed.

'Payback baby'I whispered before pulling away

I was close to the door when I felt Bella's small arms wrap themselves around my waist and her lean on her tip toes, she slowly trailed her hands down until they rested on my hardening cock. She slowly licked the outline of my ear with her tongue and rubbed her hot hands over my erection earning a deep groan from me.

' I thought you said teasing people was mean' She whispered in my ear, her hot breath making my cock even harder.

'I did so why are you teasing me?' I said my breath wavering as she unbuckled and slid my belt from the loops.

'Ohh to tease means I have no intention to follow through.' She said pushing my pants and boxer briefs down my hips letting them pool at my feet. My breathing hitched in anticipation.

'And trust me... I have no intention of stopping' She said finally before grasping my hard shaft and bringing her warm hands up and down it. I hissed sharply at the pleasure that shot through me as she ran her thumb over the head of my cock.

'Uuggghh Bella!' I panted as she sped up her movements. She swiftly spun me around and raised her self up again to press her lips roughly into mine before I thrust my tongue into her mouth dragging out a moan from her.

She pulled her lips off of mine making me whine in protest but not for long as she shoved me ( as I allowed her to) against the wall and dropping to her knees.

'Bella you don't have to' I said even though I knew all I wanted was my cock in her mouth, though I would never say that.

Instead of answering she enveloped her mouth around me sucking on the head tightly causing shots of pleasure to burst inside me. She lifted up her hand and used her hand to pump what couldn't fit into her mouth and with the other she squeezed and fondled with my balls.

'Oh Bella... Baby, don't stop!' I begged completely at her mercy as she sucked me into her mouth even more until I hit the back of her throat. I growled in pleasure as I felt myself get closer to my orgasm.

I felt myself shudder as she swallowed my cock - figuratively speaking and the pleasure it brought as the pressure tightened on my head. I felt myself begging to feel dazed and my balls swell and tighten as Bella massaged each of them thoroughly.

'OOhh Bella, I can't hold on I-I'm gonna cum' I warned her giving her the chance to pull away before it was too late, but I was turned on even more as she stayed where she was and sucked my cock into her mouth even more and massaged my balls harder .

'Ungh! Bella...!' I cried out as I felt myself burst, my seed shooting out from me and down her throat, as I was floating in my orgasm filled bliss I heard Bella swallow which sent more bursts of pleasure to flying around my body. As the mist slowly faded I looked down at Bella who was smirking up at me in happiness and a little smug.

'Now was that teasing?' She laughed slowly standing up bringing my pants and boxer briefs with her. She grabbed my belt off of the floor and slid it through the loops before closing up the buckle.

'I' I managed to get out before she placed a light kiss on the side of my mouth. Though it was a simple gesture, it still left me struggling for words.

'I, you didn't have to do that' I whispered gently as she pulled me into a comforting embrace.

'I know. I wanted to' She replied kissing my cheek lightly.

'But this still doesn't mean your forgiven' She said sternly pulling back to look me in the eye.

'I know, but just be aware I'll be sure to return the favour soon' I promised flashing her my crooked grin as I smelt her sudden arousal fill my senses.

'Ok' She breathed. I chuckled to myself before pulling her behind me up the stairs and into the kitchen. And in true Emmet style, upon us entering his first words were.

'Well well if it isn't the blowjobber and the blowjobee' He shouted earning a smirk off of Rose.

I just flashed him a smug smile before turning to Esme and thanking her quietly before taking the soup out of her hands and into my own before I turned and lead Bella to the stairs and into her room.

I closed the door but not before hearing the last crude comment directed to me.

'Don't try to make it four instead of three!'. And Ten dollars goes to the lucky guess of Emmet I though darkly as my idiot brother broke into roaring laughter earning him another harsh slap around the head.

I settled down onto the bed with Bella and put a film on whilst we snuggled together to watch it. I smiled down at Bella brushing a strand of hair from her face before leaning down to press my lips to her in a soft kiss.

'I love you' I whispered staring into her eyes.

'So much' She finished before placing her bowl on the floor and cuddling to my chest more.

I placed my hand onto her bulging stomach where my children lay as I sighed in content.

**_Daddy's finally home_**

* * *

><p><strong> THANKYOU FOR READING, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS FOR ME. THANKS X<strong>


	10. Chapter 10: Mommy's got a new mommy

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov:<strong>

Since my little experiment with little-well big Eddie, we hadn't really gone much further. I mean sure we'd had a few hot make out sessions but nothing more. It's like he put his barriers right back up again.

I sat therre silently mulling when a gentle tap on my door broke me from my thinkin.

'Come in' I shouted though I knew they'd hear me even if I whispered it.

I looked up in shock as Rosalie poked her head around the corner and flashed me a warm smile,

'Hey. I hope you don't mind me interupting, everyone's gone out hunting but I already went so I offered to stay' She explained edging into the room more and sitting down beside me on my bed.

'I don't mind' I said smiling back at her, though I was slightly taken aback by her kindness.

'How are you feeling' She asked settling back slightly in a more relaxed position, which helped ease some of the tension surrounding the room.

'Not bad, a little tired but that's not uncommon now a days.' I replied which in turn made her chuckle a little.

'We've noticed I guess my little nieces and nephews are taking your energy' She said reaching out but stopping halfway and dropping her hand back to her lap.

'You can you know' I said taking her hand and placing it on my stomach. Noticing her hestinance I gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand a little before releasing it from my own.

She slowly began to move her hand in a soothing gesture acrosss my enlarges stomach as a small smile graced her lips.

'Wow. I've never felt a baby bump before. I mean I'd seen and heard people with them and how they describe it but I've never actually felt one' She said inquisitively.

'Does it feel strange?'

'Not really, at first it I first found out I was pregnant I was shocked but I thought more about the fact I would have to give birth and worried over looking after a baby. But sometime around two months into my pregnancy, I went to bed with a flat stomach and woke up with a bump.' I said laughing quietly as I reflected upon my reaction to seeing the small bump protruding from me.

'I bet it came as a shock' She said removing her hand slowly and sitting it back in her lap.

'Yeah it was. Just a shame that Charlie never got the experience with his first grandchild.' I said my eyes tearing a little at the thought of my father.

'Hey come here' Rose said as she reached across and pulled me into a hug.

'Sssshhh... It's ok, don't cry sweethear everythings ok now. Mommy's here' She said softly.

I sobbed even more and buried myself even more into her chest clutching at her in desperation.

'Sshhh... Mommy's here. Mommy's here' She chanted. We sat there for a while as my sobs turned into soft whimpers.

I looked up at Rose in wonder as she stared down at me with what seemed to be fear.

**RPOV:**

I looked down at Bella in slight fear as she looked up at me with wonder.

'I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I mean' I trailed off in embarrasment as I looked down. I don't know why but as she cried in my arms it made my heart swell and before I knew what I was doing I was holding her close and I called myself her mom.

'Shh. You don't have to explain yourself to me' She said kissing my cheek and sitting back down in front of me.

'I had no right to call myself your mother. I just, when you were crying and I-' I stopeed as Bella cut me off.

'No. I know what you mean. I haven't felt like I had a mother eve. Rene was alwasy looking for ways to revive her youth after she had me. She wanted to catch up on all the things being a young mother forced her to miss out on. I never got to have a mother, just a best friend. I used to break things or leave my room a mess just so she would shout at me like a real mother would, but all she'd do is laugh and ask me to tidy up or leave it all together.' She paused.

'I used to resent my dad. She used to tell me that he didn't want us so he made us leave. I believed her up until I realised how quickly she got bored of her boyfriends. She thought I was too young to remember all the lies she'd fill my head with but I never forgot. The sad thing is that she never loved me enpugh. Not like a mother should. She loved having someone around who she could fall back on or depend on when things got tough.' She said smiling slightly.

'I wonder how important I really was to her. whether or not I was just a friend she could earn money from the state with. She u-would leave me home alone for days on end until she was sober enough to remember where she lived and even then she would go straight to bed. I remember the most horrible return.'

BPOV:

_*Flashback*_

_I sat beside my old teddy bear against the kitchen wall watching the door intently. Mommy had been gone for two days now and my tummy was hurting. I was hungry but mommy forgot to get some food for me. I rubbed my eyes and cuddled into the side of my teddy._

_Just as I began to drift asleep the front door opened and mommy tumbled inside. _

_'Mommy!' I cried happily getting up to welcome her but as soon as she looked at me she turned and walked away._

_'Mommy. Mommy wait' I said my little legs rushing towars her. Just as caught up to her she turned and pushed me down onto the floor._

_'Leave me alone!' She roared. I sniffled to hold back my tears and rand away into my room. I grabbed the phone that sat on the old metal table outside my room and dialled daddy's number._

_I waited as the telephone made a ding ding sound and smiled when daddy picked up._

_'Hello?' _

_'DADDY!' _

_'Oh bella?'_

_'Yes daddy it's me'_

_'Oh bella sweetheart how are you hun'_

_'I want to come back wiv you'_

_'Oh Baby I wish I could'_

_'Please. I don't like it here mommy is mean now she pusheded me'_

_'WHAT!'_

_'She came home and she was angry and she- she pusheded me over'_

_'The bi-. Sweety hold on I'm gonna do everything I can ok sweety, I'll see you soon'_

_And with that the phone went dead. I leaned against my bed and cried into my teddy bear._

_'Don't worry daddy will come for us' I whispered into my teddy._

_*End flashback*_

'You know she never apologised for that. And dCharlie couldn't get me, legally anyway there was not enough evidence to prove what happened and since I was only a chicld they couldn't prove anything.' I said wiping the tear that fell.

'You know that wasn't your fault you can't controll which parent you end up with when your so young.' Rose said taking my hand tightly into hers.

'Yeah but now I look back, it explains why she found it so easy to disown me like she did' I said giving her a half smile.

'Come on the others will be back soon.' She said standing up and taking my other hand to pull me up.

'Um Rose?' I asked

'Yeah?' She said as she turned around

'Your my new mommy. Even if Esme is my mom. I need one to care for my human needs and the other to care for the emotional and advice side' I said smiling as her face glowed at my words.

'I would love to be your mommy Bella. Your my daughter now, even if we did get off to a bad start.' She said kissing my cheek softly. I smiled at the gesture and followed her out the room.

_**Mommy's got another mommy.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked. Please give me some creative critisism thanks xxx<strong>


	11. Mama's 4 months pregnant

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov:<strong>

I sat on the grass near to the stream behind my mansion placing some of the wild flowers growing near to the stream on top of my growing bump. I leant back against the tree soflty forming a love heart out of the flowers. I smiled as the sun shined down on my face.

"Beautiful" A voice whispered. I looked up to see Edward leaning againt the tree opposite me.

I blushed and looked down as he pushed forwards and walked towards me. He sat down next to me and placed a hand on top of my stomach rubbing it gently.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

I sighed "Fine"

It had become a regular question asked since my accident

*FLASHBACK*

_I walked aimlessly around the kitchen of my house looking for something do whilst I was on my own. I picked up a knife and began chopping and bagging some of the growing corriander sat on the window ledge. _

_I looked up in alarm as one of the plates above me fell and toppeled to the floor as I barley made it out the way. My hear was beating so fast that I didn't notice the throbbing in my arm until I hear a dripping sound. I looked down and finally noticed the long gash in my arm and the pain that followed._

_I dropped the knife quickly and clutched my arm pulling it to my chest. I tried to stop the tears from pouring out my eyes. I looked around for a phone only to realize mine was in the upstairs bathroom where I'd not long gotten changed._

_I stood up grabbing a dishcloth and tightly wrapping it around my arm. It took about 5 minutes to finally reach the top of the stairs and by then the dishcloth had become soaked with my blood. I was begginging to feel faint from the sight, smell and loss of blood. _

_I stumbled to the bathroom and quickly grabbed my phone blindly pressing buttons until I hear the dialtone._

_"Hello"_

_"Carlisle! It's Bella. Don't alert any of the others, just. Can you come back to the house, I've cut my arm and I think I need stitches."_

_" Ok Bella keep applying pressure to it until I get there" _

_"Ok"_

_We quickly hung up and I sat against the bath until I heard the door open.I lifted my head and looked up as Carlisle ran into the room. he strode over to me and picked me up in his arms and carried me to the study I'd had built._

_"What happened" He murmered unwrapping the dishcloth and gently washed the blood away from my arm._

_" Some plates fell, I was holding a knife, I must had cut myself when I jumped out of the way" I said wincing as he brushed over the gash._

_"Sorry" He whispered. He wroked in silence for another few seconds until a door opening and slamming shut could be heard from downstairs. Our heads shot up as Edward called out my name. I sighed as I called out to alert him to our loocation._

_He came bursting through the door and took hold of my uninjured hand but said nothing more on the matter._

_We all sat in silence as Carlisle stitched up my arm. When he was finished he wrapped my arm in gauze before standing. _

_"I'll leave you to yourself" He said walking out of the room._

_"I'm Fine!" I said as he opened his mouth to speak. He shot me a disbelieveing look but quickly got rid of it and replaced it with a smile. _

_"Im glad" He said placing a small kiss on the edge of my lips._

_"Just don't scare me again" He joked and I laughed along with him._

_*End Falshback*_

"Were they moving again?" He asked placing a hand on my stomach again rubbing small circles into the side of it.

"Just a little" I said leaning my head back again as he soothed me by massaging my stetching bulge.

"Only a little longer now" He said. I smiled at the thought. Just 5 months left.

**Mommy's 4 months pregnant and is loving it!**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! XX<strong>


	12. Chapter 12:Mamma like riding daddy

**Hope everyone liked the last chapter! Hope you like this one too!**

**QUICK SHOUT OUT TO csp4 Thankyou very much for your reviews. They made me laugh.**

**And thankyou to everyone else who reviewed and read this story xx**

* * *

><p><strong>Bpov:<strong>

I laughed again as I watched Edward, Jasper and Emmet battling it out on Just dance 4. As part of a bet whoever lost had to be the poor unlucky soul to explain to Esme why her antique vase had been smashed to dust after the boys' rampage.

I quickly pulled out my phone and began to video tape the amazingly funny scene going on before my eyes. I mentally remembered to use this for blackmail if the time ever came.

It didn't take long for the song to finish and laughed as I looked at the scored.

Edward-19680

Jasper-17400

Emmet-8950

"Dammit! This game is not made for me!" Emmet whined as he threw the controller down and threw himself down in the seatee next to Rose.

"Hey man, don't hate the game just because you suck!" Edward boasted laughing at the sulky frown placed upon Emmet's face.

"Guy's I'm serious Esme is gonna kill me" He whined

"And why would I do that son?"Esme suddenly said making us all jump and turn quickly as she walks in.

"UUmmmm." Emmet trailed off looking around at us to seek for help but we all turned away and quickly scrambled towards the stairs.

"Edward lifted me up and ran us to the bedroom before shutting the door. Just as we made it to the bed Esme's scream of angered reverberated around the house. We both shook in fear at the loud smack that could be heard before laughing.

We sat on the bed and moved to the top so we were resting on the headboard. I stretched out my legs and rubbed my large stomach softly.

"Are they moving again?" Edward asked slowly rubbing soothing patterns into the side of my stomach.

"No they're once" I I had been kept awake near enough every night due to the constant moving of my little ones. They either layed on my bladder meaning I was constantly going to the toilet to relieve the pressure.

Or they would rest against my spine meaning I would have to have someone constantly rubbing my back.

Either way I was grouchy often and not getting any sleep was taking its toll.

Edward dropped a kiss on my head pulled me into his side holding me to his chest.

"I love you" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you too" I whispered back burrowing into his chest tighter. We sat like that for a few moments in a comfortable silence before I turned my face up towards him and placed a kiss upon his lips.

The kiss quickly became deeper as his tongue swiped across my lips asking for entry. I quickly open my mouth as his tongue tangled with my own, I moaned as his hands slid into my hair and tilted my head deepening the kiss further.

He rolled us over so I was resting on top of him, I grinded down on his hard erection and gained a moan from the both of us. He moved his hands to my hips and helped me grind down harder. My centre began throbbing and I could feel my panties getting wet as the amazing friction increased.

"Ugh!Please!" I begged

Edward quickly took charge and began to undo my shirt, I followed suit and before long we were both as naked as the day we were born.

"Please Edward" I cried out as his finger brushed my lips. He quickly grabbed my hips and lifted me slightly before dropping me down onto his hardened cock.

I let out a loud moan as he began helping me ride him. I assumed that since I got more noticeably pregnant that any sexual relations would stop due to the repulsion of my changing body, but Edward proved that to be nonsense as he continued to pound up into me as I ground down.

I could feel him moving inside me at an amazing pace and couldn't help but feel anything other than complete bliss at our connection.

It didn't take long before I felt myself beginning to tighten, Edward picked up his pace and it wasn't long before we both cried out from the power of our release. I could feel the warm sensations as Edward shot his seed inside of me.

I panted heavily as I rolled onto my back beside Edward.

"Wow" He said breathlessly.

"Very wow" I repeated.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THEY'D TRY AND MAKE ANOTHER ONE!" Emmet shouted before bursting into fits of laughter but I couldn't find it in me to care as I was still floating in the blissful aftermath of our love making.

**Mamma Likes Riding Daddy...Very Much.**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! XX thankyou very much everyone xx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13: WHO'S TANYA!

HOPE** YOU ENJOY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV:<strong>

I looked down at Bella's beautiful sleeping form and slowly crept down the bed until i was eye level with the big round haven protecting my growing children.

I placed a soft kiss on the peak of the swell of her stomach before i began to talk.

"Hey babies, it's daddy. You probably don't know me very well yet but I love you all very very much and I can't wait to meet you all" I whispered stroking the side of Bella's stomach as small fluttery kicks thumped lightly against my hand.

I looked up as i heard a soft gasp. I looked up at Bella and brought my free hand up to wipe away a tear that had spilled over.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked sheepishly.

"Long enough to hear what you said" She replied softly.

We laid in bed for a few more hours before we got up and went downstairs. As we got to the bottom of the steps we saw the family sitting down looking sullen.

"What happened?" Bella asked a frown forming on her foehead. She stepped off the ;ast sten and placed a hand protectively on her stomach a true sign of a good and loyal mother.

they all looked around eachother in protest as they silently argued over who would say something first. They all looked exsaperated as nobody took the plundge and spoke up.

"Since nobody here wants to speak up I will. Tanya's coming to visit. Today" She said solemly.

I sucked in a sharp unneeded breath as I took in what Rosalie had said.

"Who's Tanya?" Bella asked sharply as she spun around to face me accusingly. She lifted her eyebrows up and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well?" She said looking around expectantly. I opened and closed my mouth and looked around helplessly but nobody spoke up.

" Huh. Oh wow this is embarrasing. Not one of you can tell me." She finished promptly before turning and sprinting up the stairs. I heard her stumble and fall but quickly get up and run to her room before i could attempt to follow.

We all looked down shamefully as we heard her break into sobs.

"I'll go explain to her" Jasper said softly. We all looked at him in suprise as he swiftly made his way towards the stairs. Nobody said a word as we heard bella open the door to Jasper's request.

We all stayed in our spots for the next hour until we heard the two of them carefully descending the stairs. I turned around to face her as she shuffled up beside me shyly.

Everyone else quietly trickled out of the room leaving us alone.

"I'm sorry, I overreacted" She said

"It's fine love. You had every right to be upset" I replied kissing her temple gently. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pulled her into my chest.

**REVIEW! XX thankyou very much everyone xx**


	14. Chapter 14: Tanya's taking over

HOPE** YOU ENJOY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV:<strong>

I smiled as I looked up at my perfectly flawless reflection.

I placed my eyes back on the road leading to the new mansion the Cullens had apparently moved into and couldn't help but smile as the thoughts of spending an entire month with my Eddiekins.

I mean it's not like he's actually going to want to spend time with that useless human whilst I was there. In fact I bet he'll be practically begging me to take him away from her.

I wasn't delusional, I knew when someone was trying to play hard to get. I;d used the same tactics to lure my prey to me many times before. I saw the looks he gave me and the shiver whenever I touched him or came close. He wanted me and this time I was going to get him.

I looked at my reflection once more as I pulled up to the new mansion before stopping the car and making my way to the door.

Look out Cullens Tanya's arrived!

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I looked up as I hear the doorbell ring and felt a sense of dread wash through me as I realised that today was the day of Tanya's arrival.

I sighed quietly and Edward gave me what was supposed to be a calming look but failed when he looked like he would have peed a whole into the couch if he could.

I looked up quickly as Carlisle returned with Tanya in tow behind him.

**"**Hello family!" She squealed overdramatically making everyone cringe slightly at the high pitch noise.

Esme the ever caring mother was quick to shake it off and politely greet her with a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

I took a proper look at Tanya's appearance and felt my self-esteem drop a few hundred meters as I studied her flawlessly smooth skin and strong cheekbones. Her hair was a bouncy strawberry blonde with hints of light pink shining through it.

I quickly looked down feeling out of place even more as I noticed her hourglass figure and grudgingly compared myself o her perfection.

I looked up as I hear heels come to a stop not far from me and turned my head to the sight of Tanya and Edward embracing like lost lovers. I quickly averted my eyes and glanced around the room to see if anyone else was feeling as awkward as I but was slightly disappointed to find they all had small smiles on their faces.

After a moment I saw Edward lean away from the embrace but as soon as he did Tanya was quick to place a peck onto his lips. I flinched subconsciously and quickly stood before excusing myself and exiting the room.

It didn't take long before Edward came trailing outside after me with confusion written across his featured.

'Bella?" He asked softly

I turned to him in acknowledgment but said nothing more and waited to hear what he was about to say.

"Why did you leave?" He said his eyebrows scrunching up together.

I just scoffed and turned back around. His oblivion to the blonde sluts motive was impressively high considering he was a vampire and a mind reader.

I looked away from him and avoided his eyes when he came to stand in front of me.

"What's wrong?" He asked slightly louder grasping my chin so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Oh I don't know the fact that she's been here not five minutes and is already kissing you? No couldn't possibly be that!" I replied sarcasm lacing my voice along with the acidity.

"I thought you understood she's a close friend and practically a family member" He said simply.

"Oh I understand so if I was to kiss jake it'd be fine because he's like family so it's acceptable" I argued

I smirked as his face clouded with anger. He was silent for a few moments before opening his mouth again.

"That is not the same Isabella and you know it!"He yelled stepping away from me slightly.

"Oh that's strange because I assumed the same rules applied but evidentially not. Enjoy your time with her" I said deflated before turning on my heel and going straight to my room.

I waited all night to see if anybody would come to check on me or even ask if I was ok but all I heard were the hearty laughs coming from the living room. I wrapped my arms around myself and slowly cried myself to sleep as I listened to the laughter of happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV:<strong>

I smiled on the inside as I heard Edward and the human argue before she stormed off to her room.

I rose from the couch and walked to the foyer where Edward was stood ready to chase after her. But we couldn't have that now could we. I carefully kept my true thoughts guarded and approached him quickly.

"Give her time to cool down. Why don't you join us and catch up" I offered and plastered on a fake smile of compassion before grasping his hand and leading him into the living room.

We laughed and joked all through the night and I was quick to deter the families thoughts of checking on the human by asking mundane questions and conjuring up false stories to keep them occupied.

I smiled with delight as I heard the human cry herself into a light sleep and continued to enjoy the laughter.

This would be easier than I thought.

Looks like Tanya's taking over

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! XX thankyou very much everyone xx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15: A long day

HOPE** YOU ENJOY. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Read all of your review...a few harsh ones ouch! But there is a plot and a reason for Edward's behaviour.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A long day<strong>

**BPOV:**

When I rolled over in the morning after waking from my uneasy sleep I wrongly expected to roll into the loving arms of my vampire boyfriend.

However I would be sadly mistaken as I rolled out of bed, hitting my head on the corner of the bedside table before hitting the ground. I cried out in pain and gripped my head using one hand and the other wrapped around around my stomach to protect my babies from the aftermath of the shock.

I waited for someone to come and help me but was sadly disappointed when nobody came to help me. In fact the house was completely silent apart from my quiet sobs.

As I lay there waiting in fear as I felt blood ooze from the wound and saw black spots appear in front of my eyes, I reached up behind me onto the dresser to reach for the phone but only managed to drag it down before I slipped into complete unconsciousness.

**EMPOV:**

I pushed the drained grizzly bear off of me as a sense of dread filled me. I looked up at Jasper to see he had the same uncomfortable look on his face as me. We shared a silent agreement and shot off in the direction of home simultaneously._  
><em>

As I ran I began thinking and regretting my decision to agree with Tanya about the family all going hunting together; ultimately leaving Bella home alone.

As we reached the border of the property the intoxicating smell of Bella's blood and pushed my self faster. In no time at all I burst through the door just in time to see her drop unconscious.

I rushed into action and began lifting her and placing her onto the bed whilst jasper called Carlisle. We stood and waited for what seemed like the longest 5 minutes of our lives watching Bella for any sign of movement but she was as still as stone. When we heard the footfalls of Carlisle, Esme and Alice and Rosalie but surprisingly neither Edward's nor Tanya's were with them but I pushed that thought away as a flicker of movement caught my eye.

Just as they burst through the door Bella let out a low moan of pain. Carlisle automatically jumped into action as the rest of us stood back and watched helplessly.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" Carlisle asked holding a thick patch of gauze too the back of her head to slow the bleeding. Call in sibling intuition but neither of us felt a flicker of blood lust, it seemed the concern for our sister cancelled out the thirst. We watched in baited silence as she slowly opened her eyes before crying out in pain again.

"Bella! Bella stay awake for me! I need you to tell me where it hurts sweetheart!" Carlisle said in a rushed and panicked voice one we rarely heard him use.

"Mom! Mommy!" Was all she cried out and Esme and Rose flocked to her side instantly.

"Ssshh baby girl I know it hurts but you have to tell us where so we can help you and the babies!" Esme said soothingly as Rose wiped the flowing tears from Bell's eyes. However at the mention of her children she quickly pointed out her head and sighed. This instantly sparked a panic inside of us all as we realised that the babies could possibly be in danger.

"We have to get her to hospital. I don't have the supplies to check her out properly and the babies."

We all jumped into action as Carlisle slowly picked Bella up bridal style and rushed downstairs to the garage where Jasper and Alice had already got in the Mercedes and were ready to leave as soon as Carlisle and Bella got inside.

They sped off towards the hospital and the rest of u jumped into the jeep before following them. it wasn't until Bella was being examined as we sat and waited in the waiting room that we realized Edward and Tanya still hadn't come.

I decided to give them another 10 minutes until I decided enough was enough and called Edward I waited a while but the phone continued to ring without being answered. I then tried Tanya's cell but was met by voicemail.

I left a message on both saying "Hey it's Emmett obviously. When you get this call me back it's important!"

It was a few hours later when Edward burst through the door with a crazed look in his eyes and Tanya trailed in behind him with an annoyed sneer plastered across her face.

"WHERE'S BELLA?!" He demanded walking faster towards Rosalie who was closest to the doors leading to patient rooms.

"Calm down Edward she's sleeping and your not going in until you calm the fuck down!" I said standing in front of my wife in a protective stance to show him my warning to back away from her.

"What did the clutz do this time then?" Tanya said with an annoyed sigh as she sat in one of the adjacent plastic chairs.

"Excuse me?" Rosalie said a glare forming on her face.

"What? I only asked what the clumsy idiot did this time" She said oblivious to the mass anger forming in us all.

"Don't you dare talk about my daughter that way!" Esme shouted. We all turned around in surprise as she walked through the doors that lead to the hospital rooms.

Tanya stood up and crossed her arms over her chest " Well she interrupted my hunting time with my Eddie" She whined stamping her foot a little.

"Your Eddie?" A small voice whispered

We all spun around again in even more shock as we saw Bella stood by the door with Carlisle holding her up. We were all speechless as we realised she had heard us arguing.

"Bella" Edward whispered reaching out to her and stepping closer towards her.

Bella stepped back, still grasping onto Carlisle's arm. "What did she mean 'her Eddie'?" She said with a tortured voice.

"Nothing. We're just friend your the one I love" He replied a little too quickly.

"Tanya?" Alice asked in question for her to extend on her comment

"Well we were a couple once, just because it didn't work out then doesn't mean we won't now. I mean I'm sorry that the human got caught in the crossfire. He only used her to get over me obviously and I'm still pissed about that but I'm sure he'll make it up to me later right?" She explained with a smug smile spread across her face.

"How can you say that Tanya? I thought you were family. She's having his children and besides you were never a couple Edward would have told us. Isn't that right Ed?" Jasper argued strongly turning to Edward for him to back him up. But Edward was silent he looked down as a look of shame spread across his features.

"Edward?" Bella said her eyes filling with tears.

He didn't reply straight away. He looked up into her eyes with an apology shining through them. "Bella I-"

"The kiss. That's why you didn't pull away from her isn't it. What? Just getting a quick fill before fucking her? Or is that what you were doing. Is that the reason behind the "hunting trip" huh?!" She screamed she didn't give him a chance to reply before she started again. " Your children could have died tonight. If I had fallen harder or not got any help they could have died! Do you understand that? But you were more interested in spending time with your slut than your own wife. You didn't even bother to come upstairs with me or tell me you were leaving!" She screamed before turning and going back behind the hospital doors before Edward could say anything.

We all stood in silence as Tanya stood looking smug whilst Edward frowned and glared at Tanya.

Slowly we all trickled through the hospital doors to return home and prepare for Bella to come back. As we passed I lowered my voice so only Edward, Tanya and Rose could hear me.

"Don't even bother returning back home" I sneered before pushing past him, bashing into his shoulder causing him to lose his balance. I smirked as Rosalie did the same to Tanya the slutfacedcameltoeSTIinfectedbitch.

We ran home and tidied the bedroom Bella was in before sitting in the living room and waited. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! XX thankyou very much everyone xx<strong>

**Creative critisism is fine but encouragement is also much better! **


	16. Chapter 16: Night time comforts

**Hey everyone. Thankyou for all the great reviews schools almost over here in England so I should be able to update more often. Keep the reviews coming and enjoy! X**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

I laid in the hospital room tossing and turning for hours until the sweet old woman who had been my nurse popped her head in. When she saw I was awake she smiled warmly and entered the room fully before coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

" What are you still doing up sweetie?" She asked gently taking my hand in hers and stroking it in a comforting way.

"I can't sleep" I said sitting up a little more as I felt myself calm at her touch.

"What's on your mind" She questioned knowingly her eyes crinkling at the sides with concern.

" What makes you think there's something on my mind?" I said stubbornly lifting my chin a little in defiance.

She chuckled at my action and shook her head as she looked me in the eye with a small smile on her lips as she stroked my hair lovingly.

"Sweetie, I've been working in this hospital since 1969 and in that time I've seen more brokenhearted girls come in through these doors than I would ever want to see." She explained wistfully.

"I just. I just can't- and I don't-" I stuttered before breaking down into sobs.

She quickly wrapped me up in her arms and stroked my hair comforting as she rocked me gently side to side.

"It's ok honey, sshh shh, it's all going to be ok darling you'll see" She soothed holding me slightly tighter as my tears subsided.

"Look at me darling. Your going through a rough time and all of those emotions are just being heightened by these little ones" she chuckled placing her hand on my stomach" but you have to ask yourself if all the pain and heartache is worth it. Is whoever hurt you worth the fight? If not, then you need to take care of yourself and your precious babies. However, if you truly love them, then you fight for your own happiness" She finished looking into my eyes with care.

"Thank you- Oh I don't even know your name" I said blushing at the embarrasing revelation.

"Nurse Carter, but for you dear its just Maggie or Mags" Shes said with a crinkly eyed smile.

"Well thank you mags, you really helped me. And.. I know what I have to do now" I stated before giving her a warm hug.

" No problem my sweet. Now how about we get you a drink to calm those nerves?" She quipped standing slowly and straightening out her slightly crumpled nurses uniform.

She placed a light kiss on the top of my head before leaving the room. I sat and pondered with myself for a moment before making my decision.

I reached over and picked up my phone before dialing the number.

_*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*_

_"Hello?"_

**_"We need to_**_ talk."_

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is, sorry this chapter didn't involve Edward or any of the other Cullens. Just wanted to have a chapter with a new character to show Bella how to handle with the stress.<strong>_  
><em>

**Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and if you want anything specific in the next chapter.**

**Also, review if you want more of Maggie in the story! **

**Thankyou so much guys! xxx**


	17. Chapter 17: The revelation

**Read all of your reviews and loved the feedback. I will add a little more maggie to the story as I have future plans for her role in the story and with Bella. Things are about to get a little clearer soon so hope you all enjoy! Keep the reviews coming guys. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV:<strong>

"_Hello?"_

_"**We need to talk"**_

* * *

><p><em>"Of course, I'll be there soon. Do you need anything?" The voice replied<em>

**_"No. I just need you here"_**

_"Ok, I won't be long"_

**_"Ok,_**_ bye"_

I hung up quickly before they could respond.

I sat there and pondered how this was going to go. I had no idea what to expect and if I was being honest I was scared for the answers to my questions.

I waited for another two minutes before the door to my room opened.

"Hello" I said sitting up straight as they walked over towards the plastic chair situated close to my bed.

"Bella" They said kissing my cheek softly before sitting down in the chair.

"I'm sorry I called you so late. You weren't busy I hope?" I said turning slightly to face them.

"Of course not. I would come even if I was"

"Thankyou" I whispered looking down a little.

I felt a hand gently pull my chin up before I was greeted with a warm smile.

"Now, what did you want to talk about" They asked quietly.

"I need to know everything you know about Tanya. I just, something doesn't feel right. I can't explain it but whenever I'm around her it's almost like something inside of me is telling me to stay away. Even the babies feed me their fear when she is present."

"Hhmm, I suppose your instincts have sharpened with inpending motherhood. I can understand the hesitancy you feel. I must ask, do you ever feel any type of sensation whenever one of us try to use our abilities on you?" They asked

"How did you know about that, I've never said anything to any of you before" I said confusion clouding my voice.

"I know, however I have heard of mental blocks being able to feel whenever a power is being used on them. I wonder if you are the same"

"I don't know. Whenever any of you use your powers I feel like something in my head is pushing outwards, almost as if it was forcing something away.I can't explain it really. Why do you ask?" I voiced shaking my head at my inability to explain

"I ask, because I had my suspicions about your ability to counteract mental attacks" They explained

"But what does this have to do with Tanya?" I asked unable to understand where the conversation was going.

"I've always had my suspicions that she was hiding something. In fact the whole of the Denali clan always seem to be semi-closed off whenever she is present. It's almost like they have a sudden inability to do as they please" They said as memories of past encounters fluttered through their mind.

"So what your saying is you think she has some kind of power where she can control people?" I queried worry beginning to seep into my mind as I thought of what this discovery could mean.

"No, however I do believe that she can somehow manipulate people's emotions"

"Like an empath?" I said

"Yes, only not as varied. I have a feeling she may only be able to manipulate someone to behave the opposite of how they naturally are. Almost as if they have a complete personality change" They expressed.

"So you think that's why Edward is acting so strange. Because of her manipulating his emotions?" I asked trying to come to terms with what was coming together.

"Possibly yes. But that still doesn't fully explain why he manages to revert back to himself, even if it is brief."

"What if she could only hold it for so long, what if she had to have something to help the effects of her power" I suggested

"HHmm, I never thought of that. I suppose you have a point. Aro's power is strongest through touch just like Kate's. Maybe she needs to have physical contact to truly effect their emotions." We both sat in silence and tried to think of the times she's touched Edward and how his behaviour had changed.

Flashbacks of how he became so angry at my annoyance towards Tanya. Of how easily he managed to let me leave upset. She had touched him them

_*After a moment I saw Edward lean away from the embrace but as soon as he did Tanya was quick to place a peck onto his lips.*_

How he never came up to comfort me. She must have touched him them, he never would have left me like that

*_grasping his hand and leading him into the living room._*

How he never spoke up to defend himself in the hospital

She had never touched him but she was close enough to him that she could probably still effectively use her powers and she must have had someform of contact with him before they came to the hospital.

It all seemed clearer now. But we had no proof. We needed to test it out and for that to happen Tanya had to be gone.

"I have an idea. I have to get home." I announced lifting up slightly into a more comfortable position.

"I agree, but we have to keep things between us. If she get;s suspicious she may try to manipulate the rest of us" They said standing up.

"Ok, but we have to act soon" I said plotting how to carry things out silently in my head.

" I know, I'll see what I can do about getting you out of here" They said before turning to leave the room.

"Wait." I called out.

They turned around and faced me.

"Thankyou"

They walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my head. "Your welcome. I love you Bella" They whispered.

"I love you too Jasper" I responded smiling as my brother walked to the door before leaving in search of my doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go. I wanted to try and keep you guessing at who 'they' were. <strong>

**Some of you probably expected the twist but it is the way I have been planning to do the story for a while now.**

**Thinhs should get more intense soon and the Cullens return in the next chapter.**

**Please review. Thanks! x**


	18. Chapter 18: A Sibling Bond

**Hey Everyone.**

**First of all, I am so so sorry for the lack of updates and how long its taken me to update, Things have been really hectic with school. I'll try and get on top of the updates but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please review, friendly criticism is welcomed and any ideas for the story are too!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV:<strong>

I never envisioned myself being anything than a heartless, soulless monster that would spend the rest of eternity repenting my sins. But after Bella coming into our lives she has completely changed my perspective on life.

Do not get me wrong I love my Alice dearly, and I would never want her to change, she understands me in ways I never believed someone could. She brought me out of the consuming darkness when I though there was no hope left, however, as much as I love her she could never truly relate to my turmoil. She always tries her hardest to make me feel good about myself and change my opinion on myself, and I would forever appreciate her undying faithfulness and persistance.

Although nobody could ever rival my love for Alice I felt an exceptionally strong bond towards Bella, but in a brotherly way. Since coming into our lives she has helped me to realise that I am stronger than what my family gave me credit for, I mean, I love my family and I would defend and stand by my family until the end of time but it was extremely defeating and disheartening that my own family and true love had so little faith in me. I tried to distance myself from Bella as much as possible and isolated myself from my family and Bella to follow my families wishes (especially Edward's) to ensure her safety.

After Bella's birthday party the faith and self-confidence I felt before crumbled entirely, not even Alice could comfort me or ease my distraught from my slip in control. The constant regret of almost ending the life of such an innocent young girl nearly crushed me to the point of leaving my family and my love out of shame. Coming back to Forks and to Bella scared me more than the years I spend being Maria's puppet, I thought for sure she would never forgive me for her birthday and she would demand I leave, but as usual she surprised me and gracefully opened up her house and her trust to me.

Thinking back to our conversation not long after we returned always gives me the strength to be a better man.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Jasper can I talk to you for sec?" I looked over my shoulder to see Bella stood in the living room doorway. _

_She looked nervous and I began to feel self hate as I thought of how uncomfortable I was making her in her own house. However, when I felt her emotion she had nothing nut trust towards and her nerves were about the impending conversation._

_"Of course" I carefully stood up and followed her to the library, nobody else was in the house as they were all out hunting and I was 'babysitting' Bella- even though I personally thought it was a tad too overprotective and even a little degrading._

_When we got to the library she slowly sat on the couch and looked at me expectantly, I shuffled my feet unsure whether or not I should stay by the door or approach closer. She eventually patted the seat next to her so I made my way towards the couch and sat down._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked deciding to get straight to the point with the conversation._

_"Why are you staying away from me?" She muttered her brows frowning and her eyes glazing over slightly._

_"What do you mean?" I mean of course I knew what she meant, I had purposely tried to stay away from her to ensure I wouldn't slip up again, especially now she was pregnant._

_"Come on Jasper, I'm not an idiot. Do you think I don't notice how when I come into a room you leave or stay as far away from me as possible. You make every excuse to leave the house and not to 'babysit Bella' You can't even enter the same room if there's none else in there with us" She explained as tears built up slightly glazing her eyes over._

_"You know have to! I could have killed you! I slipped up and my weakness almost cost you and your children their lives, I'm the reason Edward left. I almost ruined your children's chances at having a family!" I cried as sobs shook my body as months worth of pent up resentment and guilt poured over me._

_I suddenly felt the warmth as Bella wrapped her arms around me and comfort me in a way I didn't deserve._

_" Jasper no! You can't possibly believe that! How can't you see that you are the strongest one in this entire family, you're stronger than Carlisle for christ's sake! I need my brother Jasper, you can't keep blaming yourself. You made a mistake. One mistake because of stupid accident." She pleased as she put her hands on both sides of my face and looked me in the eyes as she spoke._

_I stared at her with a look of disbelief "You consider me as a brother? After everything I did?"_

_"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I. You helped to protect me when James tried to attack me. That's what a brother does. Like I said you made a mistake" She said_

_"How am I stronger than anyone, especially Carlisle?" I questioned completely confused as to how I could possibly be anything but weak._

_"How aren't you?! From when you were a newborn you lived on a human diet for years and had to changeover suddenly to animal blood and was expected not to slip up. You're an empath Jazz, you feel what other people feel, including thirst. Did you ever consider the fact that every time you've felt thirsty it's been amplified by the thirst everybody else feels. You go through everyday handling with the thirst, I'm Edward's singer, don't you think that when I cut my finger you were feeling his thirst along with everyone else's and your own?"_

_" I_ never_ thought of it that way, they've always made me feel like the weakest link. I suppose after a while I believed it too" I said still in a slight state of shock as I came to the realisation that I really wasn't the weakest._

_"I know, and I am not happy about it. At all. As your family they should support you. Please promise me you'll let this guilt go!" She pleaded_

_"I will" I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"I love you Jasper,, I'm always here" She whispered as a few tears spilt over and down her cheeks._

_"I love you too sis"_

_*End Flashback*_

After our conversation Bella confronted the entire family about their lack of trust and faith in me. Clear to say that she put them in their place and they were still feeling guilt from the years of undermining they had put me through and if I was honest I still felt a slight sense of resentment and anger that they had done that and made me feel so worthless.

But on to the current situation I was at a complete loss as to what to do. As much as I wanted nothing more than to help Bella toss Tanya's ass out on the curb I knew things wouldn't be that simple.

Also, despite Bella seeming to be immune to the mysterious power possessed by Tanya it didn't mean she was immune from the physical pain she could inflict upon her. Walking through the drafty plain hallways of the hospital made me ponder the fact whether or not it was safer for Bella to remain here. But as I was debating this in my head her doctor approached me holding what I assumed to be Bella's discharge papers- effectively squashing any plans of keeping Bella here longer.

"Oh, I was just on my way to Miss Swan's room, I'm presuming that you're here with her?" He asked as we walked back towards Bella's room.

"Yes I was actually on my way to find you" I replied opening the door for him.

"Well Miss Swan looks like we have the same timing, I hear you're ready to go home? I'm presuming you feel better?! He asked quickly doing her observations.

"Yeah, I feel so much better I would like to go home and rest up fully at home" She said sitting up slightly for the doctor to check her wound.

"Well you seem to be healing better than expected and the babies don't seem to have been affected by your accident so I'd say you're good to go my dear." He smiled signing his name on the discharge papers and giving them to Bella to sign.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking care of me!" Bella smiled shaking the doctors outstretched hand.

"No problem dear, just make sure you rest up and keep yourself healthy. And be sure to arrange an appointment to make sure everything is ok" He ordered disconnecting her from the machines.

" I will" She promised standing from the bed.

"Well then, my job is done, I wish you all the best" And with that he turned and left.

"Thank god I'm getting out of here!" She laughed mockingly putting her palms together imitating a prayer at the utter relief of being 'set free'

"Geez sis, anyone would think you'd been tortured" I joked helping her pack her bag.

"You have no idea!" She said placing the last few items in her bag before zipping it up.

"Let's go before I fall and earn myself another night in this hell"

"Don't jinx it Bells" I laughed as we walked towards the car park. We continued in comfortable silence until we got home and I unloaded Bella's bag from the car while she walked to the house.

**BPOV:**

I slowly approached the door and opened it before calling out to see who was home.

Surprisingly only Edward appeared wearing a mask of guilt as he walked towards me.

"Edward" I said nodding towards him in greeting,

"Bella. How are you?" He asked shuffling his feet

"Better, you?" I replied wondering where the hell Jasper was already to end this awkward greeting.

"Im okay, I missed you?" He whispered raising his hand to touch my face

I shied away, causing him to drop his hand before replying "Missed me so much you didn't come to see me?"

He stuttered slightly, not getting a sentence out.

"Just what I thought" I said spitefully just as Jasper walked in.

"Everything ok here?" He asked carefully watching my face.

"Perfect, I'm gonna head off up to bed to rest a little" I said before taking my leave.

Upon reaching my room I let down my wall and thought through the latest 'event' with Edward. I knew I shouldn't take out my anger on him but I couldn't get past the rejection and hurt inflicted because of Edward despite part of it being due to Tanya.

Although the most ideal thing to do would be kick the bitch out and rip out her hair I couldn't be sure that it wouldn't cause more trouble than it was worth, and I wasn't about to put my children in danger. So for now I was going to grin and bear it but that witch is going to get whats coming for her.


	19. Watch out vampire whore!

**Hey Everyone.**

**First of all, I am so so sorry for the lack of updates and how long its taken me to update, Things have been really hectic with school. I'll try and get on top of the updates but I can't guarantee anything.**

**Anyway hope you all enjoy the new chapter. Please review, friendly criticism is welcomed and any ideas for the story are too!**

* * *

><p><strong>JPOV:<strong>

I never envisioned myself being anything than a heartless, soulless monster that would spend the rest of eternity repenting my sins. But after Bella coming into our lives she has completely changed my perspective on life.

Do not get me wrong I love my Alice dearly, and I would never want her to change, she understands me in ways I never believed someone could. She brought me out of the consuming darkness when I though there was no hope left, however, as much as I love her she could never truly relate to my turmoil. She always tries her hardest to make me feel good about myself and change my opinion on myself, and I would forever appreciate her undying faithfulness and persistance.

Although nobody could ever rival my love for Alice I felt an exceptionally strong bond towards Bella, but in a brotherly way. Since coming into our lives she has helped me to realise that I am stronger than what my family gave me credit for, I mean, I love my family and I would defend and stand by my family until the end of time but it was extremely defeating and disheartening that my own family and true love had so little faith in me. I tried to distance myself from Bella as much as possible and isolated myself from my family and Bella to follow my families wishes (especially Edward's) to ensure her safety.

After Bella's birthday party the faith and self-confidence I felt before crumbled entirely, not even Alice could comfort me or ease my distraught from my slip in control. The constant regret of almost ending the life of such an innocent young girl nearly crushed me to the point of leaving my family and my love out of shame. Coming back to Forks and to Bella scared me more than the years I spend being Maria's puppet, I thought for sure she would never forgive me for her birthday and she would demand I leave, but as usual she surprised me and gracefully opened up her house and her trust to me.

Thinking back to our conversation not long after we returned always gives me the strength to be a better man.

_*Flashback*_

_"Hey Jasper can I talk to you for sec?" I looked over my shoulder to see Bella stood in the living room doorway. _

_She looked nervous and I began to feel self hate as I thought of how uncomfortable I was making her in her own house. However, when I felt her emotion she had nothing nut trust towards and her nerves were about the impending conversation._

_"Of course" I carefully stood up and followed her to the library, nobody else was in the house as they were all out hunting and I was 'babysitting' Bella- even though I personally thought it was a tad too overprotective and even a little degrading._

_When we got to the library she slowly sat on the couch and looked at me expectantly, I shuffled my feet unsure whether or not I should stay by the door or approach closer. She eventually patted the seat next to her so I made my way towards the couch and sat down._

_"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked deciding to get straight to the point with the conversation._

_"Why are you staying away from me?" She muttered her brows frowning and her eyes glazing over slightly._

_"What do you mean?" I mean of course I knew what she meant, I had purposely tried to stay away from her to ensure I wouldn't slip up again, especially now she was pregnant._

_"Come on Jasper, I'm not an idiot. Do you think I don't notice how when I come into a room you leave or stay as far away from me as possible. You make every excuse to leave the house and not to 'babysit Bella' You can't even enter the same room if there's none else in there with us" She explained as tears built up slightly glazing her eyes over._

_"You know have to! I could have killed you! I slipped up and my weakness almost cost you and your children their lives, I'm the reason Edward left. I almost ruined your children's chances at having a family!" I cried as sobs shook my body as months worth of pent up resentment and guilt poured over me._

_I suddenly felt the warmth as Bella wrapped her arms around me and comfort me in a way I didn't deserve._

_" Jasper no! You can't possibly believe that! How can't you see that you are the strongest one in this entire family, you're stronger than Carlisle for christ's sake! I need my brother Jasper, you can't keep blaming yourself. You made a mistake. One mistake because of stupid accident." She pleased as she put her hands on both sides of my face and looked me in the eyes as she spoke._

_I stared at her with a look of disbelief "You consider me as a brother? After everything I did?"_

_"Of course I do. Why shouldn't I. You helped to protect me when James tried to attack me. That's what a brother does. Like I said you made a mistake" She said_

_"How am I stronger than anyone, especially Carlisle?" I questioned completely confused as to how I could possibly be anything but weak._

_"How aren't you?! From when you were a newborn you lived on a human diet for years and had to changeover suddenly to animal blood and was expected not to slip up. You're an empath Jazz, you feel what other people feel, including thirst. Did you ever consider the fact that every time you've felt thirsty it's been amplified by the thirst everybody else feels. You go through everyday handling with the thirst, I'm Edward's singer, don't you think that when I cut my finger you were feeling his thirst along with everyone else's and your own?"_

_" I_ never_ thought of it that way, they've always made me feel like the weakest link. I suppose after a while I believed it too" I said still in a slight state of shock as I came to the realisation that I really wasn't the weakest._

_"I know, and I am not happy about it. At all. As your family they should support you. Please promise me you'll let this guilt go!" She pleaded_

_"I will" I smiled and pulled her into a tight hug._

_"I love you Jasper,, I'm always here" She whispered as a few tears spilt over and down her cheeks._

_"I love you too sis"_

_*End Flashback*_

After our conversation Bella confronted the entire family about their lack of trust and faith in me. Clear to say that she put them in their place and they were still feeling guilt from the years of undermining they had put me through and if I was honest I still felt a slight sense of resentment and anger that they had done that and made me feel so worthless.

But on to the current situation I was at a complete loss as to what to do. As much as I wanted nothing more than to help Bella toss Tanya's ass out on the curb I knew things wouldn't be that simple.

Also, despite Bella seeming to be immune to the mysterious power possessed by Tanya it didn't mean she was immune from the physical pain she could inflict upon her. Walking through the drafty plain hallways of the hospital made me ponder the fact whether or not it was safer for Bella to remain here. But as I was debating this in my head her doctor approached me holding what I assumed to be Bella's discharge papers- effectively squashing any plans of keeping Bella here longer.

"Oh, I was just on my way to Miss Swan's room, I'm presuming that you're here with her?" He asked as we walked back towards Bella's room.

"Yes I was actually on my way to find you" I replied opening the door for him.

"Well Miss Swan looks like we have the same timing, I hear you're ready to go home? I'm presuming you feel better?! He asked quickly doing her observations.

"Yeah, I feel so much better I would like to go home and rest up fully at home" She said sitting up slightly for the doctor to check her wound.

"Well you seem to be healing better than expected and the babies don't seem to have been affected by your accident so I'd say you're good to go my dear." He smiled signing his name on the discharge papers and giving them to Bella to sign.

"Thank you, and thank you for taking care of me!" Bella smiled shaking the doctors outstretched hand.

"No problem dear, just make sure you rest up and keep yourself healthy. And be sure to arrange an appointment to make sure everything is ok" He ordered disconnecting her from the machines.

" I will" She promised standing from the bed.

"Well then, my job is done, I wish you all the best" And with that he turned and left.

"Thank god I'm getting out of here!" She laughed mockingly putting her palms together imitating a prayer at the utter relief of being 'set free'

"Geez sis, anyone would think you'd been tortured" I joked helping her pack her bag.

"You have no idea!" She said placing the last few items in her bag before zipping it up.

"Let's go before I fall and earn myself another night in this hell"

"Don't jinx it Bells" I laughed as we walked towards the car park. We continued in comfortable silence until we got home and I unloaded Bella's bag from the car while she walked to the house.

**BPOV:**

I slowly approached the door and opened it before calling out to see who was home.

Surprisingly only Edward appeared wearing a mask of guilt as he walked towards me.

"Edward" I said nodding towards him in greeting,

"Bella. How are you?" He asked shuffling his feet

"Better, you?" I replied wondering where the hell Jasper was already to end this awkward greeting.

"Im okay, I missed you?" He whispered raising his hand to touch my face

I shied away, causing him to drop his hand before replying "Missed me so much you didn't come to see me?"

He stuttered slightly, not getting a sentence out.

"Just what I thought" I said spitefully just as Jasper walked in.

"Everything ok here?" He asked carefully watching my face.

"Perfect, I'm gonna head off up to bed to rest a little" I said before taking my leave.

Upon reaching my room I let down my wall and thought through the latest 'event' with Edward. I knew I shouldn't take out my anger on him but I couldn't get past the rejection and hurt inflicted because of Edward despite part of it being due to Tanya.

Although the most ideal thing to do would be kick the bitch out and rip out her hair I couldn't be sure that it wouldn't cause more trouble than it was worth, and I wasn't about to put my children in danger. So for now I was going to grin and bear it but that witch is going to get whats coming for her.

Now I know many of you probably wonder ' why the hell don't you kick this bitch out and do something about her already?' Well the simple answer I suppose is that I want to be able to prove it first and make sure that it won't cause a hug rift between our families.

I slowly crawl into bed with a slight smile on my face as I form a plan.

Watch out vampire whore, I'm onto you.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo... Not too sure how good it is, I'm a little bit rusty but give me some feedback, I enjoy reading your reviews it inspires me to improve the story :) Thankyou xx<strong>


End file.
